Custom:LEGO Knights' Kingdom: Video Game
Knights' Kingdom |Creator=Shiva |Genre=Action, Adventure |Modes=Single Player, Multiplayer |Platforms=PC, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 }} LEGO Knights' Kingdom: Video Game is the second custom LEGO Video Game of Castle theme created by Shiva. Gameplay The player progresses through a number of levels following a linear plot, but can return to the levels later on in free play mode, using any of all of the playable characters they unlocked up until that point and in addition, there are a variety of side-levels to embark on. LEGO Knights' Kingdom: Video Game contains a large open world that also acts as the game's hub. The open world is the world of both Knights' Kingdom and Knights' Kingdom II: the kingdom of Morcia which is ruled by King Leo and hasn't been separated on provinces yet. In the open world, players can also find the side-levels separate from the main storyline. There is a Character Creator in LEGO Knights' Kingdom. The player can create his own character using accessories of other characters able for them. Plot King Leo had twenty one children: thirteen sons and eight daughters. Once everyone grew up adult, every son and daughter gained their inheritance of land. Only one son, Cedric didn't get his share. Cedric had an angry desire to reign. He went angry and ran away from the castle to the forest. Cedric's rage was so strong so he was unstoppable and could even chop wood with bare hands. Because of this, people proclaimed the former prince Cedric The Bull. Two years passed after Cedric disappeared. People of Morcia start talking about something strange happening in the forest: everyone who enters it never returns again. Even Edward, one of the king's sons, disappeared there. King Leo suspects something mysterious in the forest and starts worrying about his kingdom. His best knight, Richard the Strong, tells that he'll find out what's happening in the forest. King doesn't want to let him go but Richard takes his friend John of Mayne and they both enter the forest. There they find wooden fortress with many emblems of bulls. Bandits in black armor attack knights and desire to capture them but both knights defeat everyone and proceed into the fortress. There John finds imprisoned people who once entered the forest and didn't return. Richard and John release everyone and go outside. Outside the fortress Richard the Strong and John of Mayne meet Cedric The Bull who tells knights that he is going to attack King Leo's castle and usurp the throne of Morcia. Knights answer that they won't let him do this which makes Cedric laugh and send some of his soldiers to attack Richard and John. While they are fighting Cedric escapes. Richard and John return to the castle and report everything to the king. King Leo says that war will start soon and orders every knight and soldier in the kingdom to train hard and prepare for next attack of Cedric The Bull. Kingdom starts to separate on provinces, thus making different war camps of Morcia. Richard the Strong and John of Mayne start patrolling the whole kingdom in order to find and destroy anyone who supports Cedric The Bull. They find a village which is hardly protected by soldiers of Morcia. Richard and John check everything and then Bulls, led by Cedric's minion Weezil, attack the village. Bulls seem to be stronger than Morcians and destroy their catapults. Then they come closer to the village but Richard and John start fighting back. Knights defeat half of them and the rest of Bulls, including Weezil, flee. John of Mayne follows them. Weezil and his squad hide in the dungeon. John sneaks into the dungeon too. There he realizes that this dungeon is a tunnel leading to the Treasure Fort, the richest hidden treasury in Morcia. John soon meets Benjamin Bones, the only guardian of the treasury. They both proceed further through the tunnel, defeating soldiers of Weezil. Finally they arrive at the end of the tunnel where the last bandits and Weezil remain. John and Benjamin defeat them, however only one survives and escapes. John of Mayne thanks Benjamin Bones a lot and returns to Richard the Strong. Meanwhile, survived Bull returns to Cedric The Bull and tells him about treasury. Cedric starts planning raid on the Treasure Fort. Richard is glad to hear that Weezil and his squad are destroyed and he's surprised to hear of Benjamin Bones' existence. However John remembers about survived soldier and tells Richard about him. Richard the Strong quickly orders local captain to sent some soldiers to the Fort. Then he takes John of Mayne and they both run to the treasury. Everyone appears just in time: Bulls, led by a traitor Boris, attack the Treasure Fort. Morcians start fighting back. During the battle, appears one female knight, who is revealed to be one of the daughters of King Leo, Princess Storm. She is accompanied by a soldier in purple armor, Danju. They both join Richard the Strong and John of Mayne and defeat almost everyone: Boris and the rest of the Bulls proceed into the treasury. However there they meet Benjamin Bones who scares them and they run away. After the battle Storm tells that Cedric The Bull is going to attack the camp near the king's castle. Richard and John climb on their horses and hurry to the camp, Storm and Danju follow them. While their travel they visited the castle and reported everything to the king. After their report, King Leo tells Princess Storm that he was worrying about her and asks her to stay in the castle, but she refuses. He then tells that he and his wife, Queen Leonora, will go with them to the camp. After that, Richard visits his pregnant wife Anna, who lives in the king's castle as a member of the court. She tells him that while he was away, his son was born. Richard is very surprised and then asks his name. After that, party arrives at the camp. They wait one day and one night. Finally, the Bulls, led by Boris again, arrive too. The battle starts. During the long battle, Boris proceeds into the camp to the king and the queen. They fight and wound him, however then traitor takes the Queen Leonora and kills her. Enraged king roars and avenges his wife. However, when Richard and John find them, they witness King Leo's death. Finally, Richard and John kill Boris and the Bulls flee. After that, the party returns to the castle. There the oldest Leo's son is crowned as King Mathias, the newest king of Morcia. Mathias later receives a letter from him where's written that he didn't want to kill anyone from his family and that was Boris' fault. In the end of the letter it's written that Cedric is still going to take the throne. The new king starts preparing every soldier and knight for a battle with the Bulls. He trains them harder than his father did. Finally, one day Cedric The Bull and his right-hand man Gilbert the Bad appear in front of the capital's gates. They start threatening guardsmen that Cedric will finally take the throne, but guards just laugh at them both. Gilbert then whistles and the huge legion of the Bulls appears. The whole army of the Bulls came to take the capital. Guards quickly inform the king about Cedric's arrival. King Mathias orders to start the battle. Battle begins. Bulls try to break into the capital, guards try to hold them outside the city. Meanwhile, Richard the Strong and John of Mayne evacuate citizens. When they evacuated every citizen from the capital, King Mathias orders to let the Bulls to march into the capital. There battle continues. Richard the Strong and John of Mayne clear the western districts while King Mathias and his sister Princess Storm clear the eastern district. Later they meet together in the central square of the capital and defeat Gilbert the Bad there. Meanwhile, Cedric The Bull proceeds into the castle. Party hurries there and fight the Bulls there. Finally, they meet Cedric in the throne room. He tells them that he has been dreaming of being a ruler since his childhood. Richard the Strong steps forward and challenges Cedric The Bull to a duel. John of Mayne joins his friend. King Mathias asks heroes not to kill his brother, but defeat. While fighting Cedric accidentally deadly wounds Richard the Strong. John of Mayne defeats Cedric alone. After that Cedric orders his soldiers to flee and never return again and Mathias orders his soldiers to imprison Cedric The Bull. Before his final death, Richard says: «John… you've grown so strong… I knew, you'd become a great hero… Princess… I'm sure you will become a great knight… and then… your Majesty… please… take care of them… my wife, Anna… and my son… Jayko………» After that he dies and makes everybody in the castle cry. Characters Notes * Events of this game continue in Knights' Kingdom II (Video Game). Category:Custom Video Games Category:Castle